


Dammit Sam!

by Elevenlocked



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevenlocked/pseuds/Elevenlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy and Samantha are chatting. Read the rest to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Sam!

**Author's Note:**

> Story for @slavetomanyfandoms on Tumblr!

"You okay, kid?" Leonard cooed, raising a brow as his question circled through the air. He wasn't too concerned about her because once he had actually taken a look at her, all she had was a scratched up knee and a punch to the cheek. Something common on the ship you could say. He brushed his hands together. 

"Looks like you got into a brawl with Spock," he rolled his eyes. "you trying to be the new Jim Kirk?"

She let out a low laugh, sitting up on the biobed and looking at Leonard. "It wasn't a brawl.." She kept her legs dangling, giving him time to inspect her knee. Her head tilted once he placed his hand upon her chin. "He punched me. That was it." She opened her mouth, examining the cheek and her teeth. Closing it, she breathed once he stepped back. Damn he smelled good.

Sam, it was still a damn fight and I should be yelling at Spock for this." He spun in his heel, grumbling.

"Why?" She asked. Which caused him to rethink what he said and walk over to his hypospray. He walked back over, injecting it into her neck - which caused her to let out a cry - and set it down. "Why do you hate me?" She rubbed at her neck, Leonard rolling his eyes. "Oh come on, it was just a pinch!"

"Maybe to you its considered a pinch."

He rolled his eyes. He walked to the edge of her current biobed, pulling out the PADD and jotting down notes. 'Spock had a disagreement with Sam, which caused him to punch her, which led her to scrap her knee. No idea why Spock did what he did, but its safe to say that he's emotionally compromised.' He jotted down, writing down her condition and what he had given her. 

Once he had done this, he set it back down, trotting over back to her and hissing. "Seriously. Don't turn out like Jim. Can't worry about two people almost dying every five minutes." He grumbled, sitting down in the seat beside her bed for visitors. No one else was in.. so he had a lot of time to spare. He moaned, relaxing into the back of his seat and tilting his head back. "Do that and you'll probably lose a tit." He snorted, foot relaxing on his leg and letting his knee hang. 

Sam gave Leonard a look, brows raising and sighing. "It's not that I wanna become Jim. That's just how I am. I like to have what us relaxed people call fun." She hissed at Leonard. Leonard retreated with a frown. "You can be so annoying at times, you know that, kid?" He stood up.

Sam gave a shrug. Waving a hand in the air. "Whatever. Just.. learn to have some fun, Bones."

"Dont call me that." 

"Bones."

"Stop it." 

"Bones!"

"I'm starting to think everyone on this ship wants a damn hypo in the eye."

"Bbbbboooonnnneeeesssssss."

"....." 

He glared at her. Leonard stepped away, set a hypo down and grabbed a fresh one. He walked back over to her, standing in front of her as he grimaced. As he pressed the hypo to her neck, his lips were suddenly locked with his. Surprised, he loosened his hand on the hypo, having it nearly fall out of his hand. The man groaned into the kiss, leaning in to press his body against hers. His other hand twitched, resisting the urge to pull her close. As their lips stayed together, he slowly kissed back. 

Lips pressed together, he slowly pulled away, confused. Once he came back to Earth, he realised what he had done and jabbed the hypo into her neck, turning on his heel and smiling.

Dammit, Sam!


End file.
